Malfoy's Christmas Spirit
by julezz30
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates christmas, and does his best to ruin them for everyone... Until Hermione steps in that is. HrD Original Malfoy is the Grinch reworked


**Malfoy's Christmas Spirit**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. I don't make any money off this...

_A.N. A year on... I've decided to re-work this, fix up mistakes etc... My Christmas gift- oh and to everyone who reads To Be A Malfoy and (I know some have read it as there are hits on the page) shame on you! Not a single review... In case you were wondering why I haven't posted another chapter- there is a small amount of motivation required- sorry, but if I am to give up on my sleep then I want at least a little appreciation. Anyways... Merry Christmas._

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated Christmas. His family has never held the silly non-sense of a tradition. Draco Malfoy did not need a day to recieve gifts. He could have anything he wanted whenever he wanted it. He neither wanted or needed to have a 'peaceful' day with his family. He did not care for his parents. Not in a way any normal child would. He wasn't fond of them, he only cared for his family name and fortune that he was to inherit once he turned 17.

The only thing he liked about Christmas was that it was so easy to destroy it for others. It made him happy to see how their happy little faces turned blotchy from crying or the general unhappiness he caused when he told the younger students that it was all non-sense and that Santa Clause or Father Frost or whatever the silly children believe in was made up...

When it came to the older students that already knew that, he simply enjoyed winding them up. Draco was really quite insufferable prat when it came to that... For him the 'Christmas Spirit' meant letting off Dung-Bombs and directing Peeves to where he could wreak the most havoc...

No one would ever suspect that the evil little pureblooded prat wished he could have the real Christmas like everyone else. Truth be told, he did not know that himself. He was much like the Grinch that he read about in that stupid muggle book. He would never admit to touch muggle literature but Grinch was his idol and role model. All that Draco needed to be like him was a slightly _less_ pointed face and green tinged fur...

But that could be taken care of with a simple charm... And who better to do so than Hermione Granger?

When I said that no one suspected that Draco longed for joyful Christmas I wasn't quite right. It wasn't that she knew or suspected. It was a wild guess from her side. It seemed so unlikely that it was correct that it must have been right.

Draco Malfoy has decided to volunteer to help decorating the castle... He was adding some necessary charms to the large Christmas Trees in the Great Hall when the Trio came along. The great charmwork of his has made the trees quite vicious, this particular one would shed its cones hitting the passing students hard enough to bruise and even occasionally knock an unsuspecting victim out by a well-aimed shot.

Each of Draco's trees was different. He was so cunning that he had to stop himself from rubbing his hands together in glee. Another one of the four trees would shoot out branches, catching the unaware children, taking the hostage for twenty-four hours before letting them go, this was enough to scare the first and second years witless. True this would hardly work on the older students but Draco believed that if he managed to turn the children away from Christms at early age they would learn to loathe it in the years to follow...

Another one of his plans was to send out small boxes of 'gifts' to everyone, each containing something unpleasant which would make the students rather cautious when opening presents... Few of his favourites were: maggots, itching powder, newborn blast-ended skrewts (they were only the size of a matchbox but Merlin knew that they would be fourteen times the size in one week). Draco even considered large orders from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes because as much as he hated the red-haired scum he realized their brilliance through frequent pranks that were being played on his professors...

Draco was just climbing off his ladder after placing a star on top of the fourth Christmas tree when the Golden Trio showed up, for once lead by furious Granger. He stopped halfway down and stared at her as she stopped just bellow him. He smirked and went down another step.

"What a lovely morning Granger. How may I be of service to a mudblood such as yourself?" He asked innocently, still smirking at her.

"Malfoy..." She paused, seemingly thinking. "Actually there was something you could do for me." Her eyes were glinting and by the scared looks of Potter's and Weasley's face she was in quite a temper.

"Anything at Chrismas." He was rather curious for once... He hasn't seen her this angry since their third year...Although he preferred not to recall that memory...

"Well I was wondering if you could possibly crawl into some dark corner and die there." She was controlling her temper well it seemed.

Draco guessed that she must have gotten her package... Hers was a mix. He took a special care with that one, he packed it all by himself with green ribbons and silver wrapping paper and all. It was only natural to him to use Slytherin colours...

"I'm sorry Granger, I really could not, besides... I have things to do.." His smirk never left his face even though she just attempted to insult him. This was a game and he was determined to win. He would ruin Christmas.

"You filthy little prat!" she spat viciously " How could you do that to Colin? He's never done anything to you! One day you will pay!"

Draco was surprised to find her wand barely an inch form his nose. He completely forgot about Creevey, he had tied him up and dressed as Santa's Little Helper after the annoying git tried to give him a card that sung Christmas carols when opened (it sung very very badly to top it off).

Malfoy laughed under his breath and smirked once more.

" Why he's a mudblood of course. Don't they all deserve to be dressed as that silly elf during Christmas time? I was just helping him to feel the Christmas spirit." Hate glinted in his narrowed eyes when he said the word 'christmas'. Of course Hermione noticed.

Granger finally lowered her wand and smiled sweetly.

"Why you almost sound like you hate Christmas." She realized that she was dead-on when his eyes narrowed even more. She laughed lightly.

" Oh who would think that poor wittle Malfoy would dislike Christmas with all the love, peace, happiness, spending time with your loved ones... That's a shocker Malfoy. Where _are_ your loved ones?" She knew she hit a nerve when his smirk momentarily slid off his face as he sneered at her.

"Oh hang on... I nearly forgot... You don't have 'loved ones'. Wonder why... Maybe cause you're a hatefull prat" She mused, mostly to herself while he glowered down at her.

"Shut up mudblood. Don't speak of what you don't understand." Then his customary smirk was back.

Hermione suddenly understood something about Malfoy that no one seemed to notice. Everyone knew he hated Christmas but no one bothered to see why. Now she had it. Brilliant. A blackmail material.

Just because he had a human side to him and he was really just misunderstood (Hermione snorted at that, earing an odd look from Ron and Harry) didn't mean that she would forgive him for tying Colin. The outfit was another thing... She actually found it amusing until she found out it was Malfoy.

"Stuff it Malfoy." She slapped his pale cheek gently. His face gaining a little colour before a look with a look of disgust he wiped his cheek. Grime.

"You will see the true Chrismas Spirit Malfoy. I _will_ make you, even if it kills you." She grinned at him " Actually that would be a rather good outcome don't you think?"

With another look at him, she stepped away from him. Unseen he waved his wand behind his back, activating the charms placed on the Chrismas tree before striding away purposefully. For a good reason too.

He was already halfway across the hall when her shriek told her that the tree was doing its job. She would soon be 'taken'. Unless she magicked herself free that is...Draco's face fell when he realized that she was the smartest witch in his year and would most likely be out and after his blood in a few minutes...

He quickened his graceful stride to get away from the bushy-haired know-it-all before she could catch up to him.

For the first time since... ever... Hermione was plotting. She wanted revenge. And when she wanted something she got it. The brunette Gryffindor didn't bother asking Ron and Harry for help. Not only they were completely useless, not even helping her from the tree but also this was her revenge. Her own.

Malfoy would pay. He would regret every ruined Christmas. Hermione stopped pacing around her room and sat down, immediately pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. Soon the devious ideas from were written down in her neat handwriting.

Malfoy was surprised that Hermione didn't have him pinned against the wall, floor or other hard surface. Finally after the dinner he decided to go up to his room, hoping she wouldn't be waiting in their shared common room.

The pair were made Headboy and Headgirl. These two appointments proved to both Draco and Hermione that Dumbledore has indeed gone barking mad. The two head students refused to work together, only doing so if they were magically forced to. The fact that they were meant to co-operate didn't mean they loathed each other any less or that they actually did co-operate. They avoided each other as much as possible, resulting in the common room being almost always empty. Whenever they both happened to be in that particular room at the same time, a loud explosions, yelling, furniture being broken and occasional quakes could be heard, confirming their fights.

Today Hermione was waiting for him, sitting on the couch with curious looking muggle devices set up in front of her.

"Why hello Malfoy m'boy." She imitated Slughorn to perfection.

"Granger." He aknowledged her before trying to escape before she could repay his tree-stunt.

" Oh but you're not going anywhere.- _Petrificus Totalus" _She smiled at his still form as she cast the full body-bind curse.

Then, with a single flick of her wand she trasfigured his robes into bright green and red elf costume, complete with wings and pointy ears. After Hermione took a good look at her handy work and snapped a few polaroid pictures (for her scrapbook of fondest memories (oh and for blackmail of course)) and then using _Mobilicorpus _Malfoy was soon occupying the couch.

"You see Draco, never ever ever ever mess with Hermione Granger. It doesn't pay." She spoke as she bent over to turn the device on, unknowingly giving Draco a nice view of her underwear. He was glad that his wand was still in his hand, poining at her.

She turned on the television, and dvd player, still speaking to him.

"I will have you know that I've gone into great troubles to make this work at Hogwarts. Trust me it's worth it. I finally have a use for the old dvds of Chrismas episodes of almost every imaginable muggle animated children programmes. Thank Merlin for repeat button. Or more like curse him for it." She laughed a sadistic little laugh that made her sound very Slytherin... and evil...

As the first horrible animation came on she turned around to face Draco. She waved her wand and with a non-verbal spell undid the full body-bind so that he could speak.

"Now you get to watch it all night long. I hope that gets you in the Christmas mood. She smirked at him, not seeing his wand.

Before she knew it she was in a _full_ body-bind, sitting next to him. As bad as it was Draco couldn't undo his own Petrificus Totalus. His wand was still pointing in the same direction. Damn.

Now Granger was in no state to help him was she? Silly, silly boy that Draco... Least he wouldn't be watching the horrid tv shows alone...

Luckily the two students were missed as the Sunday went on. Not many people realized they weren't at breakfast as everyone ate at different times but by the time of lunch their absence was very obvious.

-

-

-

Dumbledore solemnly whispered their password to the statue. It sprang into the side, leaving a stone doorway showing a long stone staircase. He nodded at the figurine and proceeded to climb up.

He found his two hand-picked Head students sitting on a couch in front of _fully working _muggle electronics, watching the Christmas episode of Bob the Builder.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore stated politely, surprised that not only they were sitting next to each other but also no arguing could be heard.

When Draco heard his voice he nearly peed himself with relief.

"Professor Dumbledore! HELP!"

Dumbledore frowned in confusion and then went foward to face his two students since they weren't turning around. His scowl was soon erased when he chuckled merrily at Draco's attire. Hermione was still not speaking, only rolling her eyes. Then the dreaded Chrismas Telletubies show came on _yet again_. Draco sighed painfully.

Suddenly the wise old man clicked on and soon they were free of their body-bind. The first thing they did was blast the television screen into million pieces before hugging each other in relief. A second later they sprang apart in aparent disgust. They faced Dumbledore, both with dark shadows under their eyes and red veins clearly visible in their eyes.

"Is anyone gonna explain what is going on here?" Dumbledore enquired curiously.

"No." Hermione and Draco replied in unison before stalking towards their own respective rooms.

Dumbledore shook his head before exiting the tower.

Draco has never slept so deeply. Also he had never had this many nightmares featuring singing elves, tractors, trees, bees, and many inanimate objects that he has seen while watching the 'dumb muggle show' marathon... He would kill Hermione if it wasn't for the fact that she has been through the torture with him. Actually her presence made it a tiny bit better.

Not only he didn't have to face his nightmare- Christmas alone, but the fact that she was suffering too was what made it a tiny little bit more acceptable. He still hated Christmas though.

There was nothing that could make him stop loathing the poor excuse for celebration. He supposed that it was all right for muggles seeing as their God was born on the day or something like that (he read it in a book called _The weird habits of a Muggle _) but that didn't mean that wizards should hold their silly little tradition.

But deep inside Draco wished he had friends. He wished that someone would give him a gift because they cared not just to show how much money they had. He wished that he could join in the all-around merriness. Too bad for him, he dug himself into a hole that he couldn't get out of. He was going to be lonely every Christmas unless he used a body bind on someone to stay with him. It was a hole which he couldn't come out of without help.

But who would help such pureblooded, conceited, slimy, manipulative, too smart and good-looking for his own good git such as Draco Malfoy?

It's not like anyone would actually want to do that... Or would they?

That night Hermione slept restlessly, she tossed and turned the whole night (also) dreaming of singing elves, tractors, bees, teletubies and whatever else was on the terrible (now smoking mass of plastic which used to be a ) video tape. There was another thing that kept creeping into her dreams- it was Draco- bloody- Malfoy. She saw him as a lonely child, a lonely teenager, a lonely man, a lonely granpa... Always handsome and polished, always with a heartbreaking look on his face which would be covered my a malicious mask everytime someone was nearby.

It disturbed her almost as much as the idea of watching another episode of Telletubies. Now that she'd endured her own revenge (as did Draco) she couldn't hold the same sort of grudge anymore. She actually felt bad for him. Besides, when they'd hugged briefly (as disgusted as she felt) he seemed almost normal. Despite the appearances he was not an Ice Queen. He was quite warm and... male.

Now she felt somehow resposible for making his Christmas at least a little less lonely, cold and unenjoyable. She could only explain it as her good Gryffindor side coming out and that it was pity that she felt... Yep definitely pity.

Malfoy's sleep was cut short. He felt his bed sag under an excess weight and then a shrill voice woke him up.

"WAKE UP CHARLIE! WAKE UP YOU SILLY SLEEPYHEAD!" The voice cried in a high pitched shriek.

"My name is Draco nuthead." His sleepy voice corrected automatically.

"I know that knob." Granger's voice was no longer quite as high and it was heavy with sarcasm.

Draco thought he was hallucinating, or dreaming... He heard Granger's voice?

One of his eyes cracked open to spy a bushy haired head blocking the light. The ginormous mass of curls was attached to the face and body of none other than the Headgirl herself.

When the realization finally dawned on the sleep-deprived brain of the boy, he shrieked and jumped away, tangled in his sheets, succesfully tripping himself up and falling on his face on the (luckily) plush carpet next to his bed.

Hermione's eyebrows rose at the fact that he was only wearing a pair of (red!?!) silk boxers, then lowerered when she looked down and realized that she sleeps in a grey cotton singlet and undies... _hmm not a pyjama types are we?_ She thought in amusement.

Draco seemed to have noticed that fact too as he rose, pulling a sheet off his bed to cover his pasty (_but muscled_ he thought smugly) torso, succesfully dislodging Granger off his bed onto the ground. Somehow she managed to fall in much more dignified manner than he did. He frowned.

"What do you want?" He glowered at her.

She beamed at him and pointed at the foot of his bed. There, a single wrapped gift sat waiting to be unwrapped.

"I got you a gift. Sorry about the muggle-show marathon." She was being much more civil than she planned. Perhaps the fact that he had yet to insult her had something to do with it.

He looked completely lost when he looked at her, then at the gift. His inner voice was telling him that she was planning something but secretly deep inside he wanted to open it and felt special that he did get a gift.

"I-... Um..." He gulped not sure what to say. _What the hell is wrong with you mate?_ His inner voice growled.

He was at loss... This was a situation which he did not expect, in fact he wasn't sure whether he was still dreaming... _Pathetic. You'd dream of being liked?! _He frowned at his inner voice... Of course he wouldn't dream of wanting to be liked... By Granger of all people... He scoffed at the thought.

"I'll see you in the common room after you open it and get dressed then." She chirped happily.

_And what the hell is up with Granger- she isn't meant to be so happy and... something..._

After the door shut, he against his better judgement reached for the gift. Typically it was red and gold... Ugh. Predictable Gryffindors. Then again... The fact that she gave him something was completly unpredictable and unexpected.

The wrappers came off one by one before he reached the last one. As the last scrap of paper was removed, a shiny cover was revealed. _Teletubies Limited Edition_ reared its ugly head at him. The happy alien faces on the cover made him nauseous. He flung it away disappointed. Damn Granger.

He didn't notice the box had opened to reveal, not a telletubies video but a small stack of papers. Letters perhaps?

Meanwhile Hermione was peeping through the keyhole, completely put off by his disappointed look. Since when does Malfoy has feelings?

She no longer felt happy as she thought she would when she tricked him. She almost felt guilty that he got his hopes up and let them be shattered. But maybe one day when he found what was inside the box he wouln't mind so much. She stood straight about to walk away when his door swung open, hitting her forehead and effectively knocking her out. Great.

_

* * *

A.N. One more chapter to go- I'm tired. Do review please... Merry Christmas. Yes some romance eventually, though I dug myself into a bit of a hole when I made them rather angry... But hidden feelings (and the fact that Malfoy has any) will surface (as will a bruise on someone's head)_


End file.
